Gifts for a future Queen
by Madam Pegasus
Summary: A letter that Bowser has written, but not sent. It's addressed to Peach. Slightly OOC BowserxPeach. I don't own Nintendo! I accidentally forgot to include this new chapter ahead of some others. Some chapters have been deleted, but they will return soon! Chapter 8 is up! Story is on hiatus for now, but I haven't forgotten it.
1. Gifts for a future queen

Gifts for a future Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or any of the characters, but you already knew that.

Warning: My grammar sucks, bear with me.

It's nearly Valentine's Day, Junior has been asking about you often. The other Kooplings have their own castles, causing mayhem without their dad. Other than Jr., memories are all I seem to have left. Days when I had you in my arms, my grasp, and you were thinking of another. Every time you got rescued, a part of me died inside.

I can't tell you how I feel, words can't seem to form. I've sent flowers, candy, and even some of the rarest jewels of Darklands to you, only to have no response. What do I have to do to please you, to hold you, to have you in my life? He doesn't tell you he loves you! He doesn't call you all those sweet names that you deserve to be called!

Even though you hate being around me, I do everything I possibly can to keep and make you happy. From fresh roses in your room to body wash that smells of peaches and cream. When I smell it, I think of you, and I find a place to cry.

Don't think of it as kidnapping you; just think of it as a "forced meeting". When I hold you, I feel complete, I feel invincible. But at the same time, I can't help but feel weak, as you are my strength and weakness. I wake up, and fall asleep with you in my mind and heart.

You know how I feel, and still you reject me. You love someone that doesn't love you, and you don't love who's in love with you. What sense does that make?!

I haven't hurt you, forced myself on you, or killed your lover. Which by the way, all those can be pretty easy to do.

I see how you look at him, like he's the center of your universe, and I'm just a black hole. Heartless and evil…with no emotion, but to destroy, right? Tell me if I'm on the right track….

You couldn't be more wrong..

I will make you mine someday, right or wrong, in this life or the next…I will make you mine….because, that's what love does to me. It's not about control, lust, or power…it's about knowing that I can't live without you. That it breaks my heart when you call for another, and look at me with tears of hate and pain. You call me such hurtful names, they cut into me like a razor blade, but out of love…I forgive you. that's what one does, when they're in love.

In time, I hope you know, and understand that. In spite of what you may think, I'm actually your puppet, and you pull my heartstrings. You cut them, but they seem to heal, stronger then ever.

Peach, what a name…if it were up to me…I would call you Rose, Goddess, Venus, anything like that. Peach doesn't do you justice. If it were really, truly up to me…I'd call you mine…I'd call you, "My Queen".

My lovely, beautiful, angelic queen….one who's skin is like snow, but feels like porcelain. Whose hair is like sunlight, but warm like a summer's day. Eyes that are pools of priceless sapphires…lips that feel like rose petals, but addicting as candy.

Till then, I'll keep trying…because, I know that I'm right…my heart, mind, and body says so.

From me to you, my lovely princess…

I love you,

A lovelorn king.


	2. Invader of Dreams

Invader of Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo!

This story is a sequel to "Gifts for a future Queen." If you haven't read it or reviewed it, please do.

What is supposed to be a dream between Mario and me is turned upside down, when the person turns out not to be Mario…not even human. The being that whether lusts or loves me…

"Good Evening, my Peach.."

My back is turned, knowing exactly who it is. Mario doesn't call me "My Peach." My back gently quivers…I can feel his hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Bowser…"

"Are you going to deny me the pleasure of looking into those gorgeous eyes of yours?"

"You're always here….why won't you leave?"

"Because you don't want me to. Don't you understand? If you truly wanted me gone, you'd never invite me into your dreams."

"Leave, I want you to." I say without confidence.

He replies with a chuckle. He holds my shoulders gently with his claws.

"That's not what you truly want; both you and I know it. Give into your passions, your pleasures, as I have unto mine."

'But, I have. I love Mario, and always will."

"Does he love you back?"

"I don't know…I would say that he does, seeing as how he rescues me."

"Peach, he rescues you because of the adventures. A part of him might love you, but he craves the journey more..it's a hard pill to swallow, but surely, you've seen that before, right?"

I couldn't say anything. _"What if he's right? Could Mario only care about the adventure more than me?"_

"Those kidnappings…Peach, were you ever truly in danger? Did I ever lay a claw upon you?"

"No……you were always gentle…" _"NO! I can't let him think that all those times were justifiable!"_

"That still doesn't excuse you taking me against my will!"

"Perhaps, perhaps not.."

I face him. "It's not like you to speak in riddles. What do you mean by that?'

He gently cups my chin with one claw. He speaks gently and almost romantic.

"You can't tell me that they were ALL against your will. You wanted to get away from all those mundane routines. Listening to all those walking fungi called your servants."

"Getting kidnapped is mundane." I mumble.

"It wouldn't have to be, if you stayed with me."

"Does the word "No" mean anything to you?"

"It would be if you really meant it."

I sigh. "This is getting us both nowhere."

"I disagree, my dear. You're starting to fully understand the situation, I and only I can make you feel like a real princess, no…a real queen. Let me do that for you, Peach. Let me pamper you, and love you like a real king can do."

"Let me.."

"Let me.."

I want to run, I want to hide, and even a part of me wants to cry…but I can't seem to move..

He comes closer…his arm comes around me, scooping me up. My mind is going hazy, my limbs becoming numb. _This all so crazy! Just leave me alone, please! Let me love Mario…and he'll love me…eventually, I hope.._

I feel his breath on my face, his tongue licks my cheek, it wasn't sloppy, but passionate. A kiss..must be the only way he could, seeing as he doesn't have lips..or does he?

"I love you...stay….stay with me…stay.."

I'm almost tempted to say yes, but I can't…I can't leave my people..even if that means that love will be beyond my grasp. Do I love him? I don't know…now I even question the word. I can only breathe, or at least, that's what I think I'm doing..

"Stay with me, my Peach…love me like I love you.."

A stray tear forms at the corner of my eye..helplessness begins to fester. He must've sensed it, he licks the tear away.

"No tears across my angel's face.."

I manage to speak.. "Find another…one that will treat you the way you want to be treated."

"I can't…" He kisses me with his lips..and here I thought he had none..

"Why did you kiss me with your tongue?"

"Was it not to your liking?"

"I just asked why."

"For koopas, it's a passionate kiss."

"Oh."

"I hope I didn't offend you."

"No, you just caught me by surprise."

He smiles. "As I was saying, my love." He kisses me. "You have me, believe it or not, but you do. I need you, want you, love you, and desire you." He holds me, and keeps kissing me. _I've fought him for many years, and still he pursues me…why can't I have the energy or the strength to fight?_

"Come with me…"

"Bowser.."

"Come with me, my love."

My eyes become heavy…_I'm so tired…_ His arms are around me.

I wake up slowly, seeing myself wrapped up in crimson sheets. _He must've taken me.._

"I see you're awake. Good morning, my Peach."

I hold my head in my hands.

He rushes to me. "Are you okay? Do you need an aspirin?"

"I had this strange dream.."

"About Mario, right?"

"No…it was about you and me."

He eyes me, normally I'd expect a wise crack like, "Well, naturally, I am handsome, strong, and powerful." But he surprises me.

"A nightmare, right."

"No..nothing like that…I admit, at first I thought that…but you said some very sweet and kind things to me."

"Tell me…let me know, to even let me imagine me making you smile."

I told him everything..sometimes not looking up either out of embarrassment or trying to recollect.

He holds my hands in his. "I hope you know that every word the "dream" part of me was true."

"I know…"

"You do?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I'm fully on board."

"I understand, my sweet. I won't pressure you."

"How long have I been here?"

"Last night…I didn't have the heart to wake you, but I had to have you, as crazy as it sounded…I'm sure that Mario already knows, and is on his way."

I rub my temples, trying to absorb all the information.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh, yeah…I'd like some strawberries and.."

"Cream, right?"

I look up.

"It's your favorite.."

"Yes, yes it is."

"I'll have some delivered to you. You're more than welcome to use the facilities, or um.."

"_He's embarrassed, how cute."_

"Thank you, Bowser..I'll keep that in mind."

He smiles gently. "Make yourself at home..but please don't leave…I'd like to talk with you some more, if you'll let me."

"Um..sure.."

Bowser keeps his smile. "I'd be honored."

I couldn't help but smile.

He smiles back, and gently shuts the door.

I couldn't say anything. I kept looking at the door, while holding the covers.


	3. Racing hearts going nowhere

Racing hearts going nowhere

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, if I did, I would've had Bowser and Peach together forever!

Italics in this story will be what they were thinking inside their POV. Bear with the confusion.

This is Mario's POV. With some mixed Bowser and Peach POVs

I just heard that Peach was abducted again. _Damn Bowser, can't he take a hint?_ I was just about to devour a bed of white angel hair pasta with homemade tomato sauce, when I got the message from Toad. A part of me wonders if Peach _lets_ herself get kidnapped. One thing's for sure, she needs better help, those toads are little to no security.

After putting the pasta in the microwave, and having a mental fight with myself about thinking to be 10 minutes late to eat that pasta, I decided to go, though I will admit, I wanted to eat that pasta, I wanted to BAD!

I raced as if Death himself was after me towards Bowser's Castle. While I was running, I couldn't help but analyze my relationship with Peach. I mean, I like her, a lot…she's very attractive, and she's an excellent cook…but she can be a bit bossy….I guess she can if she wants, I've heard royalty does that to you, I mean…look at Bowser..

Peach will always be a friend, but as for a lover, that is unclear…Just thinking about it makes my head hurt as much a Hammer Brother's hammer. Our relationship has always been a bit awkward to me. But I have to be there for her, no way is she going to be with that Koopa.

--

Bowser's POV

That dream….ever since this morning, it has plagued my mind…she had a dream about how I really _truly_ felt. If Mario wasn't around…I would have my love all to myself, to cater, honor, and love…Mario doesn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve that pretty face, those loving eyes, and SURELY not those kisses! _I wonder what those kisses taste like? If they tasted like Peaches, that would be funny! For some reason, I can't help but think of cream or perhaps white chocolate…_

She wasn't mad when she woke up. I expected her to be…but no, she was a changed woman…right when I looked into her eyes, it's like I found a new part of her to fall in love with. Everyday, I fall more and more in passion with her. _Oh, to hold her willingly! I would feel as if I could do ANYTHING! Like I could even pick up the planet with my own claw!_ She completes me, and I know that I complete her in some way…_I just have to prove it to her…_

Peach's POV

Breakfast was quite the eye opener, Bower and I had a very intellectual conversation, about life, and love. I can tell that his feelings for me are genuine, yet I can't help but sense some lust within his heart. Poor tortured Bowser…though, I can't help but laugh wholeheartedly.

Mario will be here soon…I hope the fight won't be too harsh…I can't truly blame Bowser anymore for the kidnappings…I don't know if I want to call it that anymore. I lost my will to fight a long time ago, back when I thought he wanted me for my kingdom…he showed me a different side one night..

Flashback

"Stay away from me, you monster!"

He says nothing, and just comes towards me.

I tried to run to the other room…I barely miss being captured, but I cut my shoulder blade on his spikes…._I'll never forget the look on his face when he sees that cut…he looked as if he was going to cry._

"Princess…"

My back is to a corner, and I'm quite surprised by his tone of voice. It's not bellowing like normal…it's gentle, and tender..

He walks towards me, I'm trapped like a mouse…I close my eyes, hoping that he'll disappear.. I feel soft claws on my wound.

I open my eyes..

Tears are falling from his eyes, his claw holding my shoulder, applying pressure…I hear sniffles now and then…not long after, he kisses the wound. Now that I remember that, it's odd that I thought that he didn't have lips…

"I'm sorry…"

I look up at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

I could just stare, not believing what I just heard.

Those words, that kiss…all a first for me. Who is he, and what inner secrets does he hide?

End of Flashback

The sky is clear today, not a cloud in the sky…I happen to look down, and I see a streak of red raising towards this castle…I've been in this castle long enough to know that that's Mario…

Mario's P.O.V.

I know his castle by heart, every hidden corridor, every room…she's always in the same one…He made it look more human for her, complete with flowers, a soft bed, and a bathroom..

"He thinks that he loves her, but he knows no love, only power, control, and lust."

I knock out the guards, dashing and racing towards those great doors.

"Here I come, Peach…here I come…"

Bowser's P.O.V.

I was just informed that Mario was just outside the gate. Honestly, I'm tired of the whole song and dance…Gah, so frustrating…But how can I make it different this time? So far, a few things are…surely this can be one too?

The gate is being pounded, nearly to give way…it's only a matter of time before he breaks it, and only a matter of time before I formulate a plan.


	4. Destinies Collide

Destines Collide

Destines Collide

(Italics, of course mean that they're talking mentally)

Mario's P.O.V.

_Thoughts are racing my head like the speed of light, sure this feels so mundane, but my gut tells me that things might change. Would I finally convince Bowser that he can't win, or will I slay him? Will he ever learn that you can't force someone to love him? Peach loves me, and only me. But, do I love her? Can I imagine life without her?_

_I've defeated every guard that Bowser kept outside the gate, my mighty hammer, makes mincemeat out of the gate, though I did notice a few goombas scurrying away at the nick of time. _

Bowswer's P.O.V.

_Now, the showdown begins, every time this happen, my heart beats rapidly like a drum. Sure, on the outside, I stand mighty and confident. I hope Peach is safe, and doesn't see what could happen once Mario and I stand off. I hate losing in front of her…I don't want to look weak to her, and especially in front of Mario. She's a puppet to him. He just doesn't want me to cut those strings, and set her free. Truly, he is the villain, not me. _

While I was contemplating, a paratroopa comes to me in a panic.

"Your highness, Mario has destroyed the castle gate, and is heading this way! What do we do?!"

"We stand firm." I say gruffly. "We show no weakness, and unite."

The paratroopa seems satisfied. I can tell that he holds onto my words, tooth and nail. He's a good soldier...

The paratroopa goes off to warn his friends in arms. In a matter of minutes, armies of goombas, koopas, parakoopas, magikoopas, dry bones, shy guys, bullet bills, and boos race towards me, and give me the salute.

"Troops, I'm not going to lie to you, we're facing a powerful adversary, and some of you may not come back, but know this, if you fall, you won't be forgotten, and you will never disappoint me. Do what your heart and mind say, don't be reckless, and take care of each other. I'm proud to call you soldiers. Now go, and do your best to come back, alive!"

The troops were motivated my speech, some became teary eyed, and they wiped their eyes with determination The parakoopas picked up the shy guys, armed with slingshots. The dry bones aid with the boos, the goombas hop on the koopa's backs, and last but defiantly not least, the magikoopas arm the bullet bill cannons.

_They're putting up an awesome defense, the best I've ever seen. We might actually have a chance.._

Mario's P.O.V.

_My shoes click with the stone floor, and I follow the royal red carpet to another piece of my destiny. _

Peach's P.O.V.

_Commotion is heard downstairs. Mario must've arrived…For the first time in my life, I'm hoping that neither Bowser or Mario get hurt. Am I really worth all this fighting? Apparently so…Mario, the hero, one that would go head first into an adventure…then there is Bowser, the gruff, but lovelorn king. His feelings for me are real, and it scares me, but at the same time, it makes me feel good. Why are these feelings now coming to surface? Could it be that I'm actually in love with Bowser?_

Mario's P.O.V.

_I can't seem to get used to how Bowser's castle looks. One things' for sure, he loves red doors and pictures of himself. You'd figure that he'd at least have a picture of Peach around. Most likely in his bedroom... oh, good going, Mario. You're thinking of your enemies' bedroom? What's next, whether he cries himself to sleep about Peach? _

_As I open the door, I'm greeted by HUNDREDS of Bowser's minions. They're all working together as a team…..sadly_..

Bowser's P.O.V.

_And here we are, the moment of truth, Mario vs. Me. Normally would be a good time to intimidate the meatball, and use my brute strength to pound him into submission. Once he's out of the way, I can further devote my time to the one thing that keeps my passion a flame. _

"Greetings, Mario. As always, it's a pleasure to see you at my castle."

Mario's P.O.V.

_Pompous windbag! Trust me, Bowser, the last thing I'll be in this castle is a pleasure!_

"Where's Peach?!"

Bowser and Mario's P.O.V.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself, and or my legion of troops ready to give you a "warm welcome"?

"Please! We all know the song and dance, Bowser! I'll destroy your "legion", hand you your shell, and take Peach home right where she belongs!"

"What do you know of what Peach needs? Do you even know what's her favorite food, flower, or what she likes to do in her spare time?"

"Her favorite food is strawberry cake, she loves buttercups, and she likes to sleep in her spare time."

"Wrong! Her favorite food is strawberries and cream, her favorite flower is any type of rose, and she likes to walk in her garden during her spare time, with of course her pink parasol."

Mario grits his teeth.

Bowser smirks. _Me 1 Mario zip. _"Give up, meatball. You're completely outgunned!"

"I'm not giving up until Peach is with me."

Bowser shakes his head. "Very well, I won't deny my troops the pleasure of giving me your head. Though, I envy them, they deserve it, you know. Troops, do me a favor, and send him into the void!"

Bowser walks off. Mario tries to follow, but a few bullet bills stop him. A magikoopa chuckles.

"Where do you think you're going, target?"

"Right through you, it seems."

"Mmm, I don't think so. At least, my friends say that anyway." He fires a few more bullet bills that have the homing ability.

Mario gets behind one of them, and throws it to the other.

The magikoopa growls, and cocks his head up, addressing the other troops, "Who ever defeats Mario will be invincible for a single day!"

The troops grin simultaneously, as in a shark grin.

The goombas and koopas go first. The koopas get into their shells, while the goombas start a smaller riverdance, and the shells begin to turn, when it was to the goombas satisfaction, they kick the shells towards Mario.

Mario uses his hammer like a bat, swings, and sends a few towards the goombas, defeating them. A rogue shell, that Mario doesn't see, slams into his back, causing the hammer to fly out of a nearby window. The impact could be like being hit with a cannon ball.

Mario could've passed out at that moment, but his will was more than enough to keep him conscious. _"They will pay, oh yes, not a single one will stand!"_

The dry bones' teeth clatter with laughter, while the boos chortle. The shy guys giggle, the paratroopas laugh, and that magikoopa from before smirks in satisfaction.

Mario kicks the shell that hit him into the dry bones, being as how it was the closest. The dry bone's bones clatter, hitting the shy guys, disarming them of their slingshots. The magikoopas assemble to activate a spell to send the bones towards Mario.

Mario's eyes widen, and he wall jumps, and kicks the bones right into the paratroopas, sending them right into the magikoopas. The boos were the only ones keeping Mario from Bowser.

While the boos and Mario were at a standoff, Bowser snuck off, hoping to spend sometime with his love while they were beating each other senseless.

Peach's P.O.V.

_It all seems like time is standing still. Everyone is fighting, and here I am, alone and scared. Sometimes, I wish that I could just disappear.._

Bowser's P.O.V.

_These steps seem longer than I remember, and I feel as if I've swallowed a spike ball. Was it always so freaking hot in here? With every step I take, it seems as if I'm not getting anywhere. _

Bowser opens the door to see Peach sitting on the bed, obviously in thought about the commotion going on downstairs.

"Peach, are you okay?"

Peach looks up, not startled or surprised by the Koopa King's presence.

"I hate these battles for me. Time just stops in this room."

"Funny you should mention that, it felt like an eternity just to get up here."

Peach gives a small smile.

"You'd think that you would've installed an elevator or something."

Bowser smirks, happy to see her teasing expression.

"Hey, some of us isn't exactly petite like yourself."

Peach rolls her eyes, her teasing face never gone.

"Anyway, this has been fun, but I think I want to go on home." She gets up, and "attempts" to leave.

Bowser gives her a few more steps. A claw touches her shoulder gently.

"Now, now, that's not very polite to leave your host behind."

Peach turns to face him. "But, I uh…forgot my purse."

"You don't own a purse, my sweet."

"Yes, I do!"

"If you did, I would've known about it. I would've bought you hundreds of them, full of precious gems."

"You spend all this money on me, why? Why is being with me so important?"

"I spend the money, because in all fairness, you're the only person that I could dream of spending money on. Whether you accept my gifts or not, is your decision. As for your second question, you should know the answer to that, otherwise, all these years and kidnappings would be pretty stupid."

"Well, I could say that it was about the kingdom."

"Please, do you honestly think that I would kidnap you, just to try to run a kingdom full of walking, talking mushrooms? Yeah, I'll ignore a drop dead gorgeous blonde with blue eyes that owns my heart, just to listen to walking fungi."

Peach couldn't help but giggle. His compliments of her always made her feel happy inside. While she was distracted, Bowser stole a kiss from her.

"Oh, that was sneaky."

"Sneaky is what I am, my dear. But you know that more than anyone."

"True, very true."

Peach walks towards the window, and looks outside.

"Something bothering you, Princess?"

"I guess I'm just worried about the battle, I'm worried about Mario."

Bowser was silent for a little while.

"He's very lucky to have someone care about him, especially when that person is you."

"I worry about you too."

Bowser's eyes widen.

"What? You worry about me, too?"

"You sound surprised."

"Forgive me, but I am."

"I don't blame you..I just wish that no one fought over me like they do."

"But you're worth fighting for. Shouldn't you know that by now?"

"Seems like I should, at least in your eyes."

"Mario's too. Even though I despise him, we both fight for you. However, he fights for a different reason."

Peach gently shakes her head. "I just wish I could just run away."

"Don't even think about it. Don't torture us like that."

"Bowser…"

Bowser gently puts both of his claws on Peach's shoulders, "If you run, I will find you. I always will. My heart won't be denied, and neither will I."

Both said nothing, and just overlooked the darkland sky.


	5. A Fate Decided

A Fate Decided

Crimson clouds covered up the decrepit kingdom. Peach never help but find it haunting, almost catastrophic, but slightly symbolic. Sadly, it wasn't helping to ease her mind at all. She puts her head to her hands, closing her eyes, hoping that this could all end by the time she opens her eyes.

A warm, but beastly hand wraps its arm around her waist. His heart tugs at seeing his love in such pain, and it hurt more knowing that he was partly to blame.

"I'm sorry.." _Sorry..even the word itself is petty..I'm feel bad that you must suffer because of how I feel, but isn't that how not only life, but love is? It's uncaring, unchanging, and as swift and violent as a river's current?_

Peach heard the King's apology, but was unable to formulate a response. Her heart beat like a drum, trying to pick up pieces to her shattered life.

Bowser seemed to understand, but stayed with her, figuring that she needed someone.

Meanwhile, Mario was running for his very life from a group of Big Boos and Boo Buddies. Their grin shark-like as they ban together to destroy the plump plumber.

"Damn, if only I didn't lose that hammer!" He says aloud and panicked. The corridors practically looked the same. He felt like a rat in a maze, or maybe that game about this weird yellow circle that ate dots…

The boos cackle, trying every way they can to get farther, some pushing each other out of the way.

"Think Mario, think! This is the moment to act, you'll be lunch for spooks!"

Unfortunately, he finds himself cornered. A wall of blocks with eyes prevents him from progressing any further.

"I call dibs on that fat nose of his!" One Boo calls.

"What is it with you and noses?" The other says.

"I don't know, but they're delicious!" The other says in retort.

"Feast on this!" Mario says, looking at them with a flashing block in his hands.

They cover themselves.

"Alright Mario, remember that time in Donut Secret House…the fight with King Boo and when Yoshi defeated Greater King Boo…alright, focus…combine those two…"

He turns back, the ghosts go after him, he throws the flashing block from under him, smacking one in the face, killing it. The rest get red in the face, for once not blushing, and go after him full force.

He continues his efforts with the flashing blocks, smacking ghost after ghost, until none are left.

_Hang in their, Peach! I'm on my way!_

A silence continues to linger in the tower. The silence tore at the King. It wasn't the good silence to where words weren't needed, but that uncomfortable silence, like a secret's being heavily guarded…except, the secret is known, and nothing can be done, nothing.

"Peach?"

"Hmm?"

"Is their anything I can do or say to make you feel better?"

"No..thanks though, but I'm afraid that words are just that, words.."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've caused you and your kingdom…I didn't mean to hurt you in any way.."

She slowly turns to face him. "You mean that?"

He nods, "The last thing I wanted is for you to hate me."

"I don't hate you, not anymore…I just wish you could've told me how you felt.."

He couldn't help but smile, "Peach, that was easier said than done. The one thing that I and most of the male human race have in common is that we don't know how to tell a woman how they feel. I think it's a curse, or something.."

Peach couldn't help but giggle.

It warms the king's heart to hear his lover laugh. Her laugh is innocent, like that of an innocent baby.

"Peach, I.."

His words are interrupted by a crashing of his door. Both turn to see Mario in a determined and fighting stance.

"Bowser!"

"Mario.."

The plumber footsteps were loud and thunderous as he stomped towards the king and his love.

"Mario, please…this fighting, it all has to stop.." Peach says softly, trying to calm him down.

"Apparently, it can't, Peach. This monster has got to learn that he'll never win you or your kingdom!"

"Mario, he's not a monster..and he's trying really hard to control himself.."

"_Trying?_! I don't see any hesitation coming from him!"

"It's okay, Peach.." Bowser says softly, "I can take it from here." He stands in front of her.

"Look meatball, you and I don't agree on much, but the one thing that we _do_ agree on is that we care for Peach. Now, you and I have separate opinions on the matter.."

"Right, you want something you don't have, and I love her."

"Yeah, you claim that you do, but do you even spend time with her?"

"I can't, I have to keep her kingdom safe from you!"

"Pathetic excuse, meatball."

"It's no excuse, it's the truth!"

"I spend time with her when she's here, and I keep my kingdom safe and happy. Peach's kingdom is full of Toads, one specific creature to tend to. I have TONS of different creatures that require certain things: Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Boos, Magikoopas, Wigglers, Thromps, Bomb-ombs, Laikus, and many many more, let's not forget that I also have Koopalings, and Junior as well! I juggle that, and Peach, meatball, and you're telling me that _Toads_ are the bigger problem?"

Mario doesn't know how to respond to what Bowser says.

"This isn't about Toads, and you know it!"

"You're right, it isn't, this is about a cheeky plumber that's trying to separate me from the woman I love!"

Mario growls, "Delusional monster!"

Peach shakes her head, "Mario, that's enough! Please, both of you stop! I'm not worth any of this…" She slumps to the ground, Bowser catches her before she topples.

"You _are_ worth it..That's why I'll never stop..why I _can't_ stop…"

Mario oversees Bowser, and though he hates to admit it, he's starting to see that Bowser is actually in love with her.

"When did it stop being about the kingdom?"

Bowser looks up.

"For some time now. I can't quite remember when it started, but I realized it, when I looked into Peach's eyes, and for once, I didn't think about power, I didn't think about things that I normally did..I felt funny…"

"So, all these kidnappings..?"

"Just to be with her..I didn't mean any harm..I knew that her people, nor you would let her come with me willingly. I knew this would be the only way that I would be able to be with her alone."

Mario turns to Peach, "Do you love him?" Peach looks up at both of them, "I don't know, Mario...Things are just spinning out of control.."

"Regardless, I need to take you home.."

Peach shakes her head, "It's okay, Mario..He won't hurt me, I'm safe."

"But everyone else is in worry.."

She sighs, "I guess you're right, my people do come first.."

Bowser softly wraps his arm around her, "Don't worry, I'll be there to kidnap you from your duties, and take you to my world."

Peach smiles softly.

"Just don't hurt her."

"If I do, you have my permission to kill me."

"I'll hold you to that, Bowser."

"Can I have a moment alone with you, Peach?"

She nods, "I'll be out in a bit, okay Mario?"

He nods, "I'll be outside. Try something Bowser, and you're dead." He shuts the door.

"Charming as always.." Bowser says, rolling his eyes.

"He's just protective.."

"He has reason."

Peach looks up at him. "What are you going to do?"

Bowser couldn't help but grin, "Why, I plan on stealing you away one day, hopefully he or his people won't be able to stop me."

Peach giggles, "Then what?"

"I plan on owning your heart. Making you mine, of course, I won't force anything upon you..no more chains, no more crying. You're free to walk around, talk to anyone….I just want you to always come back to me, to the person that loves you with all his might. To a king that would turn his back on everything to be with the lady he desires." He says this, grasping Peach's hands in his claws, careful not to hurt her.

"Bowser…"

His eyes are soft, but easy to drown into, hypnotic and gentle. "I yearn for that day when you'll come with me willingly, when you can break free of all that chains you down."

"Who knows, it just might happen…"

Bowser lit up like a Christmas tree, "Peach, do you really mean it?"

"I..I don't know, That didn't come out right.."

Bowser smiles humbly. "I accept that, but I _do_ want you to promise me something.."

"Yes?"

"Will you let me take you out on a date, just one..I'll behave..I won't force anything on you. I just want you to see, to understand my feelings for you."

"I do understand them. I have for sometime, and it's scared me."

"Why?"

"Because they're so powerful, and I didn't know what you would say or do to me if I rejected you."

"In honesty, I would be angry, angry because you wouldn't give me a chance, but I'd never harm you."

"All the things that I've said to you…Why do you try so hard?"

"Peach, do you even have to ask?"

"I guess not.."

"Anyway, _he's_ waiting on you. As much as I'd like you to stay with me…I have to tend to my fallen troops. I hope you understand.."

"I do, and your feelings for your troops is very admirable."

He blushes slightly, "You will give what I told you some thought, right?"

She nods, "It's a promise."

"Thank you."

She gives him a gentle nod, opening the door. Mario takes her hand, and leads her down the stairs. Bowser's gaze never leaving hers. She even turns her head to look at him, giving him a nice smile.


	6. Flowers

Flowers

(I know that I have uploaded this chapter before. I'm in process of writing a new chapter after I finish uploading all the chapters that were previously here, except for one chapter, that is no longer on my computer, sorry.)

It had only been a few moments, but being without your one true love seems endless, at least Bowser thought that way. He sees Mario and Peach leaving. He notices how tightly Mario grasps her hand as he drags her away. A part of him used to be resentful of such an action, but after what transpired, it seemed trivial.

"You're not going to stop them?"

Bowser looks over to discover his most trustworthy advisor, Kamek standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see your heart go to mush." He says with a small chortle.

"Beat it, or you're wall meat."

"Ease up, aren't those in love supposed to be more gentler?"

Bowser couldn't help but laugh and show a smile, "Honestly, how could you be afraid of such a pretty face?"

"Jury's still out on the beauty, sire."

"Full of banter, as always."

"Oh, come on. You've always liked these conversations."

"True, but in the future, I hope to have conversations with another. More truthful and insightful conversations."

"Not to change the subject, but I checked on the battalion."

"And? How are they?"

"Fine. Their pride broke their fall."

Bowser sighs, "I'm surprised they keep on."

"They love their king."

"Will they love their queen?"

"She accepted your proposal?"

"Not exactly."

"Another kidnapping in the near future?"

"No, more like a date."

If Kamek wasn't wearing his glasses, his eyes would be wide eyed. His mouth drops, his wand landing on the stone floor with a clatter."

"Congratulations." He manages to spit out.

"Heh, have I got it or what?" Bowser says, flexing his muscles.

Kamek was about to say something.

"Answer that with an insult, and you die."

His mouth closes.

Bowser's tail softly swooshes.

"I'm thrilled that you're happy, sir. Just like when you wanted to ride Yoshi like a donkey.."

Bowser laughs, "I remember that. Honestly which one of you decided to give me flowery wallpaper?"

"I think it was a female goomba. I honestly can't remember her name now. She's passed on for quite sometime…"

Bowser looks back outside. Peach and Mario were long out of his gaze.

"It's only been moments, but I miss her terribly….Kamek, am I going soft?"

"You want my honest opinion?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, over the years, you have. But you have a heart, not just for her, but your troops too. I feared that you would be a power hungry dictator like the first brand of Koopa kings. They would even kill their wives if they even looked at another. You however, are different, your heart aches, because you actually love her."

"It's true…She doesn't know how much she can help or hurt me."

"She has for some time. Her face doesn't contort to fear anymore, more like sadness, but not negative…"

"She doesn't?"

"She feels bad that she hurts you so."

He doesn't say anything for a long time

Kamek pats a spike. "Can I get you anything?"

He doesn't say anything.

He nods and heads towards the door.

"Kamek?"

"Yes sir?"

"Do those Piranha roses still grow?"

"I believe so…not many of them, why?"

"Bring me one. I want to give one to Peach. I want to show her that not everything in Darklands is dark and evil. That not everything is black and white."

"As you say, sir." With a swish of his wand, Kamek leaves the room on his mission.

He looks at a picture of her that was secretly taken at his request. He picks it up, overlooking it. She looks so happy, carefree, and full of life. She's holding her pink laced parasol while walking through her private garden.

He manages to choke down a tear. He imagines himself walking with her. His eyes begin to close.

"Careful, those were just planted!"

"Aw, princess they're just flowers!"

"They're living things Bowser, like you and me."

"And weak too.."

She dips down to inspect any damage.

He squats down too, rubbing her back. A few strands of her hair tickle his nostrils. The scent of her hair is intoxicating, as if it was the sweetest fruit. His tongue softly licks a strand, but after an instant, he stops, not wanting her to discover another obsession.

Peach turns around, and the hair smacks Bowser down to the ground. He didn't mind the collision. Peach overlooks him.

He smiles softly seeing her watching him.

"Are you okay?"

"I've never been better.."

"You're impossible.."

"No.." He softly grabs her, pulling her on top of him, "I'm in Heaven. With the most beautiful angel of them all…"

Peach smiles softly.

"And yet, you find it fitting to hide your wings…"

She's taken aback on how poetic he can be.

"The flowers are okay.." She says trying to take the spotlight off of her."

"Good.." He brings her closer, her neck to his lips, "Wouldn't be right for living things to be in pain.."

She blushes, a streak of crimson houses onto her cheeks.

Her neck becomes watered with his lips, kisses, and tongue.

"Bowser.."

"Busy, princess…"

"I.."

"Please..Let me enjoy this…I promise, this will be all…"

She softly quivers a bit.

His hands lovingly caress her back, silently telling her not to fear.

The kisses are passionate. Love versus lust fighting in his mind. Overall, love wins, and he was true to his word.

"I love you, Peach…I've loved you for so long…I hope you'll someday stay.."

"Bowser.."

A few renegade tears land onto her neck.

"You're crying.." She says sorrowfully.

"No…it's all of the imagination…"

She frowns.

As if he could sense it, his hands softly continue rubbing her back, the kisses continue.

Peach suddenly feels something on her cheek. A red flower kisses her cheek. She couldn't help but pick it.

He feels her body at ease.

"Thanks for not fighting me.." He murmurs.

She looks down at him, holding the flower.

He couldn't help but smile. "What about living creatures, princess?"

She pouts softly, trying to get up.

His hands quickly snake around her. The flower softly drops down. Still holding her, he softly grabs the flower, and sticks it close to her ear.

She takes the flower, and gives it to him. "Keep it, as a token of such a nice day."

His eyes widen, caressing her cheek.

"I'll treasure it."

She blushes.

He pulls her back down, and he softly rolls to the side, careful not to hurt her.

She looks up into his red eyes, eyes that are anything but menacing.

"Can I kidnap you later?"

She shakes her head, "I've got a speech to do to celebrate Toadsworth's birthday."

He softly grunts. "Knowing him, he'll want it long and full of detail."

She rolls her eyes.

"Can I kiss you?"

She looks up at him, "Um.."

"I promise not to kidnap you tonight, if you kiss me. Seal it with a kiss, so to speak, pun defiantly intended."

She sighs softly, "Alright, just one kiss! And you better mind your manners, buster."

He mentally lights up. His face full of love.

She softly puckers up.

He fights all not to take advantage, and presses lips to hers., a claw rubbing the back of her head. The kiss closed mouthed, nice and sweet. The wind picks up a little, her hair whipping the sky. It looked of golden rivers of sunshine for his eyes only to oversee. He feels his heart melting and time standing still. He hears music in his head, fireworks going off, and any other cliché thing that could be contemplated.

His soul is in free fall, not ever wanting to crash down to bitter oblivion. His eyes slowly roll back.

After a few precious moments of bliss, surprisingly Bowser pulls away.

Peach looks at him with that look of surprise.

He smiles tenderly, "Run along sweet one. You have a speech to write.."

She smiles and nods.

He helps her up, rubbing her shoulders.

"I'll come for you the day after. Though, could you meet me at the warp pipe? The Clown Copter needs some work.." He says rather embarrassed.

She giggles, "Alright., but how will I know which is the right pipe?"

"Because I'll see you, snatch you, and bring you back into my loving embrace, right were you belong. Where your home is, and always will be."

She picks up the same red flower, giving it a gentle kiss, before giving it back to him. He takes it, his hand engulfed in hers. He kisses her gloved knuckle.

He watches her walk back to the castle.

Kamek returns with the Piranha rose. He notices his king asleep, his hands drooped over the window. With a wave of his wand, he transports him to his bed, placing the rose on the bed beside him.

"Peach.." He murmurs in sleep.

"Will love the gift.." Kamek says softly leaving the room to let his master sleep.

Yoshi cookies to those that can name the 4 games that are secretly placed into the story.


	7. Tea Talk

Tea Talk

(Turns out, I found the chapter I thought I lost. It was under a different name. Sorry about that.)

After a few hours of heavenly dreaming, Bowser wakes up. A part of him disappointed that it was a dream. He looks up at the ceiling, and sighs softly. He feels his heart thumping softly in his throat. His mind seems to drift back to a familiar blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.

A few moments crawl by.

His eyes dart to a flower lying adjacent to his bed. He rushes towards it, remembering the flower in his dream. It hits him seconds later about the request he asked of Kamek, and frowned.

"You've done well, Kamek.."

"Your highness, what troubles you?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing, it's nothing.."

"You did want a piranha rose, right?"

"Yes.."

"Then, I'm confused."

"Do you think she'll like this?"

Kamek manages to smile on a corner of his lips, "Sire, I think it'll be the thought that matters more than the gift.."

Bowser holds the flower close, "I just want her to love me."

"Sire, that's not a decision you can make."

The king feels deflated. How can he make his princess his?

"Have you ever had a special someone, Kamek?"

He shakes his head, "No, sire. I've never been in love."

"What about Kammy Koopa?"

"We're too opposite. We constantly argue about what would be best for you and your kingdom. Honestly sir, I don't see why you appointed her as an advisor alongside of me."

"Even though you two are both opposite, you provide good points, good strategies, and you two arguing is just priceless!" He busted into laughing.

Kamek didn't find it funny at all. He sighs, "I'm glad you're feeling better, sire." Kamek leaves shutting the door rather forcefully.

Bowser looks back, "Huh, what's eatin him?" He says scratching his fire red hair.

Meanwhile at Mushroom Castle

Peach draws back the curtains of her bedroom. The sun's rays shine upon her smooth flesh. "Ahhh, it's such a beautiful afternoon!"

A small bluebird finds rest upon a nearby branch close to her window.

"Well, hello there, little one."

The bird looks up at her, and whistles a happy tune.

"Such a lovely tune; I'm sure you'll make a boy birdie very happy."

If a bird could blush, its cheeks would be cherry puckered.

Peach laughs softly, imagining it in her mind.

Her door opens behind her. She turns around, startled by the action. It turns out to be a toad servant.

"Oh, did I startle you, your highness?"

"A little, I was having a nice chat with a bluebird."

The servant smiles, enjoying her ruler's love for every creature great and small, "I brought you some peppermint tea. It's fresh from Mint T."

"Oh, she makes the very best tea! Did you get any?"

She nods, "I had my cup before I came up here."

"Good, I wouldn't want you not to have any. She makes it on rare occasions, right?"

"Mm hm, she asked Toast T out."

"Aww, I hope it works out for both of them."

"Me too.." She gives the princess her tea.

"Thanks, your highness."

"You're welcome." She says with a smile.

Both of them sip tea while looking at birds fluttering towards the clouds and sun.

"By the way, I haven't seen Mario in a long time, how is he?"

"Oh, he's fine. Last I heard, he and Yoshi are eggsitting for an abandoned nest they found on Yoshi's Island."

"Oh…I hope they find the parents. I couldn't imagine not growing up without your parents.."

"Same here.."

"By the way, I haven't seen Bowser around, has he _finally_ given up on you?"

"I can't answer for him. You can never tell what goes on in his mind.."

The servant giggles, "I don't think I'd _want_ to know what's going on in his mind."

"Actually, he's not a bad guy. He _used_ to be, but he's actually kind, when he wants to be.."

"You _do_ know you're talking about Bowser, don't you?"

"Peach nods."

"Sounds like you have a crush.."

Peach blushes profusely, "No, I don't!"

The servant smiles, "I'm only joking. We all know that you wouldn't date him if you were the last woman in the kingdom, right?"

"Uh….right.."

"Peach?"

"Hm?"

"I am _right_, aren't I?"

"If you asked me years ago, I'd say yes, but now…"

"How long?"

"It's been a couple of months. I mean, I think Mario just wants me for the adventure, I don't know if he actually _loves_ me.."

"That can't be true…Have you told Mario how you feel?"

"I've tried..He just won't listen..It's like his mind is in another world.."

The servant shakes her head, "I'm sorry Peach, I didn't know.."

Peach sets her tea down, "Don't worry, just don't let anyone else know."

"Alright."

"Hey, could you tell me where the nearest warp zone is?"

"Yeah, about two tunnels away, why?"

"I'm going to talk to Mario..I can't keep wondering _"What if?"_"

"Good for you, but be careful…"

"Thank you for listening to me, and thanks for the tea."

"Anytime Princess."

With a nod, Peach exits her room, and shuts the door behind her.


	8. Kamek's Misadventures

Kamek's Misadventure..

(This chapter is dedicated to Brave kid. I hope that this chapter satisfies you! Thanks so much for your ideas! As always, thanks for your reviews! Everyone, I appreciate all the love that you give me. I'm a terrible person for making everyone wait so long. My time is not mine anymore, and I'm afraid this story and all my others are on hiatus. Please forgive me.)

Kamek makes his way over to Peach's castle with the piranha rose. He figures that this is the only way that Peach will get the flower.. He sighs. Ever since Bowser first fell in love with Peach, Kamek feared what might become of the Koopa Empire.

At first, Bowser only wanted Peach so that he could rule her kingdom, but now the plan has shifted into affection.

"Sire, I hope you know what you're doing.." Kamek says softly as his broom putters towards her balcony.

Peach is in her room watering a near dying plant.

"Here you are, little one…please, stay strong.." She whispers as her pink watering can showers the small plant. She sighs softly, "I never was very good with gardening.."

Suddenly the plant began to grow into a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Peach's mouth dropped, she looked at the watering can, and peers into the top of the can.

"Odd, it's just natural spring water."

"Perhaps you have a green thumb after all, your highness."

Peach turns around to see Kamek holding his magic wand.

"Kamek!" Peach says in a hushed shriek.. She starts towards the door.

"Honestly, your highness, is that how you treat _all_ your visitors?"

"What do you want?"

"I come bearing gifts. Speaking of, you haven't said a word about your plant."

She looks back, "_You_ did _that_?"

Kamek nods, "An easy spell capable of even a novice Magikoopa."

Peach looks back at the flowers, "They _are_ beautiful.."

Kamek bows a little, "You're too kind.."

Peach looks over at Kamek. "So, why are you here?"

"I have a gift to you from King Bowser."

"From Bowser?"

He nods.

"No offense Kamek, but normally Bowser gives me the gifts in person.."

"Oh that _hurts."_ He says in a mock tone.

"Seriously Kamek, is he alright?"

"He's a little love struck. He doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh? You won't get in trouble, will you?"

"No, maybe an interrogation or two, but nothing life threatening."

"That's good. So, the flowers are Bowser's gift?"

"No, _this_ is.." Kamek brings out the piranha rose.

Peach goes wide eyed, "Oh my…It's beautiful."

"You're looking at the rarest flower in The Darklands. The piranha rose."

"Piranha rose? I've never heard of it."

"It's a Darkland's treasure. Only _chosen_ people receive them."

Kamek gives Peach the rose.

Peach smells the rose, "Tell Bowser thank you…It's the most beautiful flower I've ever seen."

"He'll be happy to hear it."

"Is their anything that he'd want in return?"

"Naturally, he'd want your hand in marriage."

"Other than that.."

"Just some time with you, _willingly_ of course."

"Well, alright…I'm sure it won't hurt.."

"Very well. I'll be sure to let him know. You'll probably go with him today.."

"Alright…today's free.."

"He'll be elated." Kamek gets ready to leave.

"Goodbye, Kamek.."

"Goodbye, your highness." Kamek flutters off on his broom.

Peach softly strokes the petals of the rose, smelling it from time to time.

Meanwhile…

"WHERE IS IT?!" Bowser roars.

"What's wrong, your highness?" A Koopa Troopa soldier asks.

"MY PIRANHA ROSE IS GONE!"

"I shall alert the troops!" The soldier says.

"SEARCH THE CASTLE, FROM TOP TO BOTTOM!"

Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Boos, Dry Bones, Laikus, and Hammer Bros scramble throughout the castle, searching frantically for the renegade plant.

"I can't find it!" The Goombas says

"Not in the guest room!" The Laikus say

"Not in the bathroom!" The Boos say

"King Bowser's gonna punish us!" The Hammer Bros say.

The Dry Bones fall apart out of fear of Bowser's wrath.

"Pull yourselves together." The Koopa Troopas say to the Dry Bones.

The Dry bones pull themselves back to normal. "Sorry…We can't handle the pressure sometimes.."

"Alright, let's formulate a plan." The Laikus say.

"Agreed." The Koopa Troopas say.

"We'll check the first floor." The Goombas say.

"We'll check the second floor." The Boos say.

"We'll check the dungeon." The Dry Bones say.

"We'll check the roof." The Laikus say.

"We'll check the armory." The Hammer Bros say.

"We'll check the third floor." The Koopa Troopas say.

All the soldiers put their hands in, and give off a "Hail King Bowser" yell, and head throughout their designated areas.

Kamek returns home. His broom narrowly makes it to the balcony.

"Blasted broom! It never works right.." He kicks at it, only for it to emit a giant puff of magic powder.

He coughs and wheezes as he suddenly feels strange. "Ugh, why do I feel so _fuzzy?"_ He heads towards a nearby mirror. To his horror, he doesn't see his normal face, but the face of a rabbit!

"What kind of sorcery is this?! I can't let anyone see me in this condition!" He exclaims in fright. Frantic, he hides behind a curtain.

"Oh, I can only hope that the effect is temporary.."

Noise is heard outside of the room that Kamek is in. About 5 Koopa Troopas are checking every room on the third floor.

"Any luck, men?" The leader asks.

"Room 1, clear!"

"Room 2, clear!"

"Room 3, clear!"

"Room 4. cl…"

His voice is interrupted as a soldier notices a pair of feet coming from the left curtain. He beckons the leader to the room, and explains the situation. The leader gives a nod, and steps into the room.

"Coward! Show yourself, and return King Bowser's piranha rose!" The leader shouts. _Oh, boy! If this is the actual culprit, King Bowser will surely give me a promotion! Ha, take that, General Goomba! _The leader says to himself, hiding a smile.

"Is that you, Commander?!" Kamek calls out from the curtain.

He immediately recognizes the voice. "Lord Kamek! I had no idea. Might I ask what you're doing hiding behind a curtain?"

_Quickly Kamek, come up with something!_

"I..uh…I can't find my contact lens! They're on the floor somewhere! Everyone get out of here, and be careful, if I hear a crunch, someone's going to pay the 2,000 coins to replace it!"

_2,000 coins! That's 4 months of pay! How will I feed my kids?! How does Lord Kamek manage to spend that much on contact lenses?!_

"You heard him men! This room is off limits to everyone but Lord Kamek! By the way, Lord Kamek, how you seen Lord Bowser's piranha rose?"

"I can't say that I have. As soon as I find my contact lens, I'll take up the hunt with you."

"We don't deserve such glory." The leader salutes.

"At ease, Commander. Continue on with the search."

"Yes, sir!" He nods, watching his step, and closing the door.

Kamek comes out from the curtain, and dusts himself off. He is about to leave the room

when he hears a chuckle from behind.

"I must say, the rabbit look is an improvement.."

Kamek sighs. _Of all people, why did it have to be you…_


End file.
